


The things that scream in the night

by LightningLemonade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mentioned Gladiolus Amicitia, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, could be promnis if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningLemonade/pseuds/LightningLemonade
Summary: Ignis and Prompto are not used to camping in the slightest, and the first night is...difficult.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The things that scream in the night

Ignis knew the principles of camping, it wasn't an entirely alien concept to him, unlike Prompto. But there were definitely differences between camping in the palace gardens with Noct when they were children and camping as part of a roadtrip to Galdin Quay and over the seas.

Firstly, that cramming three men of assorted sizes plus Gladio into what was supposedly a four person tent revealed that tent sizes were an Astral-damned lie.

Secondly, that while there wasn't the constant background noise of the city that permeated even into the Citadel gardens, the noises beyond the wall were far, far worse.

A horrendous screeching sound yanked Ignis out of sleep. Blearily, he sat up and looked over at the pile of sleeping friends next to him. Despite the low lighting and lack of glasses, the fact he couldn't spot the bright tufts of Prompto's hair in the gloom concerned the advisor immensely. Ignis fumbled for his glasses up by the corner, slipping them out of the hard case and feeling them settle into the perpetual groove on his nose. He could see the lump that was Noctis, and Gladio's sheer bulk was unmistakable. Prompto must have left the tent. Grabbing his phone, Ignis checked the time - 2AM. _Wonderful._

Quietly as he could, Ignis clambered over the prince and the Shield to the tent flap, abandoning his sleeping bag. He stuck his hand out to find his shoes, disregarding how horribly his boots would clash with the comfortable sweatpants he had on. It would do for now.

Finally making his way out of the cramped tent, sucking in a breath at the shock of the cold Leide night air, Ignis was relieved to see Prompto sat in one of the chairs. The faint glow of the haven's runes highlighting the younger man's hair blue, his head turned to look out over the dark desert. The advisor dropped into the chair next to Prompto, who jolted at the sudden noise, relaxing as soon as he saw who it was.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ignis stifled a yawn.

"With the sounds of the locals? Nah, dude." Prompto chuckled, rubbing his eyes. Another almost humanlike scream pierced the night air, making Ignis jump and Prompto turn in his seat, trying to spot the source.

"Do you happen to know what's making that absolutely dreadful noise?" Ignis whispered, leaning towards the gunner.

"I searched online, cause I thought it was daemons at first. Turns out it's probably a fox. Or more than one." Prompto settled back into his chair, moving around to face Ignis.

"Don't tell Gladio, but if we never have to camp again, I'll still have been camping too many times." Ignis sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Tell me about it, dude. How are those two able to sleep through this racket, like, I don't understand!" Prompto gestured towards the tent.

"Noct's ability to sleep through anything has astounded me for years." The advisor complained dryly, before standing up and making his way to the little portable stove. He set the kettle to start boiling, pulling out two mugs and a tea tin from the supplies bag.

"Whatcha making over there, Iggy?"

"Tea. Chamomile, in fact. I figured we might as well have something pleasant and warming while we're both up." Ignis lifted the kettle off the heat as soon as it started whistling, and within a few moments, he was back over at the chairs with two steaming mugs of tea, one he passed over to Prompto before slumping into his chair with his own mug.

"Aw, thanks. It is kinda chilly out here, now you mention it." Prompto nodded before taking a tiny sip.

"I'm not sure what's worse, the desert chill or the stifling heat of that tent." Ignis grumbled, the heat of the mug staving off a little of the cold.

"Iggy, how about we just sleep out here instead? Pull our sleeping bags out of the tent and leave Noct and Gladio to it? Or, I can, by myself, I dunno, it's just...it's pretty out here. Not super enclosed." Prompto cut off his own rambling, distracting himself with his tea. His knee bounced, betraying his nerves as much as his tone did. Ignis rolled the thought over in his head before he answered, gazing out at the stars.

"Well, I must say, sleeping out here is far more appealing than getting back into the tent. Let me go get the sleeping bags." Ignis moves to get up, but Prompto's out of his chair, dashing over to the tent. Within moments, the pair had got into their sleeping bags and sat back down, quietly finishing off their tea and watching the stars until they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 90% of the reason I wrote this is because I live next to some woodland where a pair of foxes live, and even though I've been here for four years I'm still not used to the noises foxes make. One thing led to another and suddenly I've written some cute Prompto and Ignis bonding set on the way to Galdin Quay.
> 
> Written over a couple of evenings, unbeta'd but repeatedly read over until I can't comprehend it any more take it off my hands, please.


End file.
